


Realize That It's Gone

by heavydirtyauthor



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Mystery, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydirtyauthor/pseuds/heavydirtyauthor
Summary: Saturday September 24th, a little after midnight: Josh gets a call that Tyler Joseph has been shot and has just passed away. Josh will not stop until he finds out who took his Tyler away from him. Through flashbacks and current time, find clues and celebrate the little time Josh and Tyler had together.





	1. A Cafe to You

Sunday September 24th- 3:23 pm

Nothing would ever be the same again. _Ever._

One phone call had changed Josh Dun’s life forever. One phone call that told him that Tyler Robert Joseph was… was _gone._ Josh and Tyler were very close. Very _very_ close, in fact. Tyler meant everything in the world to Josh, but Josh was now alone in a world without Tyler. He regrets not telling Tyler how much he meant to him. He’ll never be able to tell him now.

And the hardest part is… Josh had been on the phone with Tyler right before it happened. And then Josh went to bed to be woken up about an hour later to a call from the hospital.

A brave neighbor had heard the shot and called the police right after it happened. And then they went into Tyler’s house and they found him, for lack of better words, gone, spread across the floor, his _blood_ spewed out onto the wood floor of his own kitchen. There was a small gun on the floor next to him.

As soon as Josh got the call, which was after Tyler was pronounced dead, he sprinted to his car and sped down to the hospital. He had to see it to believe it. And then he saw it and he cried and he hasn’t stopped crying. And he also hasn’t slept since. Which is the reason he was chugging a double shot of espresso in a cafe at 3:23 pm while crying his eyes out.

He had never been to this cafe before. It hurt too much to go to his usual cafe. He and Tyler had gone there way too much. Tyler… Even just thinking his name hurt. He kept thinking about being at his cafe with his Tyler.

* * *

Friday June 2nd- 3:00 pm

Tyler and Josh had been best friends for a while. Since 3rd grade actually. But, each of them sought different opportunities in life after high school. Tyler had gone to a small private music school in New York, while Josh had studied marketing at a mainstream campus near his home in Ohio. So naturally, after 4 years of being apart, with the exception of winter and summer breaks, Tyler and Josh had a lot of catching up to do.

They had each just graduated college and were ready for the work world. Fortunately, they both scored jobs in Columbus, so they could go back to their usual shenanigans. This would begin with a meeting at Garden Cafe on Westman Avenue. This was the cafe they went to all the time in high school, back when they thought they really needed caffeine for school. They learned that high school is small potatoes compared to college. They thought they were stressed back then.

“Hey Ty,” Josh said, as he spotted Tyler in line.

“Hey Josh,” Tyler said, giving Josh a hug. “Your hair. It’s yellow!”

Tyler regretted blurting out such an obvious statement.

“Yeah,” Josh chuckled. “You like?”

“Yeah,” Tyler said with his usual bright smile.

Tyler and Josh ordered their coffee drinks and grabbed a table outside. It was a beautiful day. Life could not get any better than this.

“So,” Josh began, “How have you been? Have you found a Mrs. Ty yet?”

Tyler awkwardly stared at Josh. Josh was very confused and uncomfortable.

“Joshua… You know I’m gay right?” Tyler finally said.

Josh thought back to a thousand different moments growing up with Tyler.

“Shit man, sorry, I didn’t realize,” Josh started.

A server came out with their drinks and gently set them on the table, halting the conversation for a second.

Tyler spoke again, “it’s fine. I’ve never said it directly to you. Just thought you kinda knew by now. Like back in 10th grade when I told you I kissed Spencer Pine.”

“I thought you said it was a dare?” Josh questioned.

“True... Oh but what about when I went through that whole phase where I was OBSESSED with Liam Hemsworth.”

“I mean he is pretty hot,” Josh started. “I never really put everything together. But I guess now the fact that you had that album of shirtless guys on your phone makes sense.”

“Oh,” Tyler’s face was beginning to turn red. “Let’s not talk about that.”

“Hey wasn’t that album titled ‘Wack Time’ or something?” Josh laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

Tyler was now as red as a fire engine.

“Kinda sad I never made it into that album,” Josh said sheepishly.

Tyler began to turn back to his usual shade. “Well you never sent any good shirtless pics,” he said with a wink.

Josh laughed hard and took another sip of his drink.

“Hey so, you wanna come over to my apartment tonight and play some smash tonight? We haven’t played in a while,” Josh offered.

“Sure,” Tyler agreed. “It’s Friday. I’ve got no work tomorrow, so I can stay up all night and kick your ass.”


	2. Smash or Smash?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since this has been up. I haven't felt too compelled to update because I'm not sure if many people are really interested. But here ya go. Also there are a few time jumps, sorry if it's a little choppy.

Sunday September 24th- 3:27 pm

Tyler and Josh didn’t speak to each other for a while after that night they played Smash back in June. Josh was thinking back to that night, filled with lots of regret.

* * *

 

Friday June 2nd- 7:28 pm

Josh was sitting on the couch catching up on some Netflix show when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see Tyler in a nice button down shirt with khakis, holding a giant box of pizza and 3 six packs.

“Ty, you’re pretty late,” Josh laughed.

“Sorry Josh. It took forever to get this pizza. The line was forever long,” Tyler replied.

“It’s all good. Come sit,” Josh said as he pointed towards his kitchen table.

Tyler walked over and sat the food down while Josh grabbed plates out of his cupboard. Then they opened the giant box of pizza and pigged out.

* * *

 

8:47 pm

They had each had 4 or 5 or 6 (Josh couldn’t even remember) beers at this point and were starting to feel intoxicated.

“Hey d-dude,” Josh stuttered out, “maybe we should s-slow down.”

“Nahhhhhh man,” Tyler said with a huge grin, handing him another can.

“Hey m-man,” Josh began, “did I ever tell you how c-cute that smile is?”

Tyler grinned even bigger and giggled.

“That’s even better Ty Ty Ty Ty,” Josh laughed out.

“Hey Josh,” Tyler giggled out. “I forgot to tell you. Y-you did make the shirtless guys album.”

Tyler pulled out his phone and went to the album, opening a picture that Josh had taken last year or something in an attempt to make the album. Josh came close and stared at the phone, remembering stealing Tyler’s phone to take that selfie. That was back when his hair was red.

Josh could feel Tyler’s hot breath against him. They were REALLY close.

Josh began to pull Tyler into a tight hug.

“Thanks man,” he said, chuckling, “You da bomb.”

Tyler just giggled onto Josh’s neck. The hot breath came out again.

Then Josh did something he never dreamed of doing until this moment.

He broke the hug and pressed his lips tightly against Tyler’s. The kiss was slow, yet passionate, and a little clumsy. Soon, there was some tongue action.

Then, Josh pushed Tyler down on the couch and was on top of him. Josh pushed down on Tyler, rubbing up against him so that their dicks touched.

He was MAKING OUT with Tyler Robert Joseph. This moment was perfect.

Josh began to pull off Tyler’s shirt and make marks on his chest. Then Tyler pulled off Josh’s shirt and stared at his body in awe.

“Wait,” Tyler whispered with a giggle.

“What Ty?” Josh asked, staring into Tyler’s brown eyes.

“This is my first time and-”

“Shit! What are we doing?!” Josh freaked out. “First time? We’re not having sex. Holy shit! I don’t even know how this happened. Best friends don’t do this.”

“Josh, I’m sorry, I just thought-”

“Tyler, I’m not even gay!” Josh shouted, a little too hurtfully. “You know what? I think we’re both a little too out of it. I think you need to go home. I wanted to play smash, not smash.”

Tyler felt awkward as hell. He thought this was going in a completely different direction. And maybe it was, and Josh just wasn’t ready to admit it. Either way, Tyler felt like it was his fault. He grabbed his shirt, ordered an uber, and left Josh’s apartment.

* * *

 

Sunday September 24th- 3:30 pm

Josh regretted that Friday night in June so much. He had driven Tyler away and made him feel insecure about what happened. It wasn’t Tyler’s fault. It was Josh’s. And because Josh freaked out like that, Tyler and Josh hadn’t talked for weeks.

Those were weeks that Tyler and Josh wasted, being mad at themselves and mad at each other.

Josh wished more than anything to have those weeks back.


End file.
